


The Penance Paid by the Inept

by thatforgottenbasilisk



Series: Cleaning My Tumblr [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crimes & Criminals, Not Beta Read, dem aurors done fucked up, no beta we die like men, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk
Summary: we got some tragedy and some serial killer. major character death is mentioned, but is not seen by the audience.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Cleaning My Tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Penance Paid by the Inept

**Author's Note:**

> i did a little editing from the original on my tumblr, maybe a word or two. it doesn't change the original story  
also disclaimer harry potter isnt mine

_Alouette, gentille alouette/Je te plumerai_

She was no stranger to these types of things. Honestly, did these men never learn from their mistakes?

_Alouette, gentille alouette/Je te plumerai_

She calmly wiped the blood from her dagger. Doing things the muggle way was far easier; her wand would reveal nothing in the event of questioning, she didn’t have to account for the fact that bright green light would alert witnesses; all in all, she preferred the old-fashioned way.

_Je te plumerai la tete/Je te plumerai la tete_

Minimizing the blood was a simple task, if you knew your anatomy. And if there’s one thing that Hermione Granger still prides herself on, it’s knowing things.

_Et la tete/Et la tete_

This one had had it coming. He was one of the last few Aurors that was responsible for…everything. He denied any involvement in the case. He covered his tracks. But he wasn’t thorough enough.

_Alouett’/Alouett’_

It was in an alleyway that she finally managed to corner him. Her only regret was that he’d managed to Patronus for help, meaning that she didn’t get to spend as much time as she’d like. At least this one didn’t identify her as the attacker. She had been careless, and what had that gotten her? A mess that took months to clean up.

_Alouette, gentille alouette/Je te plumerai_

She noticed something rather ironic as she apparated away. A poster, clearly magical, asking for information on the “Orchid Killer.” That, she supposed, was the title that the press had given her.

_Je te plumerai le bec/Je te plumerai le bec_

Speaking of the press, she had another letter to send to the Prophet. That may have been her favourite part of this whole “serial killer” business, though her hands would be clean of it soon.

_Et le bec/Et le bec_

The letters, of course, were compromised of cuttings from Witch Weekly. They taunted the Prophet, the Ministry, and anyone with some semblance of authority. They were all signed, “With Love; Orchid~”

_Et la tete/Et la tete_

In these letters, she had made it plainly obvious that the sender was, in fact, the mass murderer that these agencies were searching for. She chose the pseudonym “Orchid,” because it was a flower that represented death. Almost like a lily.

_Alouett’/Alouett’_

Sometimes, there would be a little voice of doubt in the back of her mind, asking if she was truly doing the right thing. There was no arguing, however, that she was absolutely in the right. She had to be.

_Alouette, gentille alouette/Alouette, je te plumerai_

Back in the beginning of all of this, many had suspected Ginny. No, she shouldn’t be expected to do this task. She was close to him, yes, but she hadn’t really known him for as long as she had. Some things can only be gained by being friends since first year.

_Je te plumerai le nez/Je te plumerai le nez_

Ron would’ve been her ally in this; he should’ve been. She imagined that he wanted to be, too, if things hadn’t happened the way they had.

_Et le nez (x2)/Et le bec (x2)_

There were others that could’ve helped. There were others that would aid her in a heartbeat; but it wasn’t their duty. They weren’t nearly as tied up in this as she was.

_Et la tete (x2)/Alouett’ (x2)_

But possible allies and old friends were in the past; it was time to let those particular bygones be bygones. Some things, however, had to be remedied.

_Alouette, gentille alouette/Alouette, je te plumerai_

It had been precisely 10 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. That’s when everything happened, on that anniversary event. That’s when she lost her best friend. And it was all their fault.

_Je te plumerai le cou/Je te plumerai le cou_

And, of course, a week later, they took her husband. Rose was all she had left, until they took her too.

_Et le cou (x2)/Et le nez (x2)_

For a while, she was entirely convinced that she’d be taken, too. She nearly was, but Fate is a bitch. Fate made her survive. Now, she belatedly realized, she knew what Harry felt like when people spoke of his parents.

_Et le bec (x2)/Et la tete (x2)_

A bit later, she realized that she was spared for a reason. She had a mission. She had to make them all pay their penance, or at least die trying.

_Alouette/Alouette_

Maybe the voice in the back of her mind was right. But it was far too late to be right. For everyone’s sakes, it had to be wrong.

_Alouette, gentille alouette/Alouette, je te plumerai_

So now, she took the name of the death flower and delivered justice. She had to.

_Je te plumerai le dos (x2)_

For Harry, her brother in all but blood.

_Et le dos (x2)/Et le cou (x2)_

For James Sirius.

_Et le nez (x2)/ Et le bec (x2)_

For Albus Severus.

_Et la tete (x2)/Alouett’ (x2)_

For Lily Luna.

_Alouette, gentille alouette/Alouette je te plumerai_

_Alouette, gentille alouette/Alouette je te plumerai_

**Author's Note:**

> explanation time:
> 
> at the 10-Year Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, there was an attack by some faction of Neo-Death Eaters. All of the Potters except for Ginny were killed. There was public outrage, obviously, and the Aurors and the DMLE had completely dropped the ball. First, the Anniversary event had had lackluster security, something that Harry had vehemently contested, but he was ultimately overridden. Once they started investigating the attack, some secure details were leaked, leading to the death of Ron a week after the first attack. This obviously took a toll on Hermione. A few days after that, Rose Weasley was killed by the same Neo-Death Eaters that killed Harry and Ron. The Aurors and the DMLE people initially assigned to the case were entirely at fault for the last two deaths. The case was reassigned, but it was too late. The names of the original people on the case were mostly in the public domain at that point. Hermione decided that since they weren't getting appropriately punished (she had Ministry authority. she knew damn well that they got a slap on the wrist at worst), she would take matters into her own hands.


End file.
